Rosalie Brooks
by Theresa599
Summary: 17 year old Rosalie Brooks begins her jorney of being a Half-Blood.Her life becomes thrown into a cycle of bravery and young love.She becomes something she never expected.She soon relizes she will never be normal and never has been.T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Discovery

Rosalie Brooks

Chapter 1: Discovery

The memory of my father telling me to leave him for my own safety was the worst thing I must have ever heard. I knew then that I was not normal. Now as I speak I'm running for my life heading towards Long Island, to the place my father told me I would be safe. I couldn't believe I was doing this. It must have been the craziest thing I have ever done.

My name is Rosalie Marie Brooks, My father Stephan Brooks is a book writer and my step mom is very rude. My mom left before I was born. Lately I've been chased everywhere I go by insanely huge monsters. Call me crazy but I wouldn't care anyways. I'm a pretty fast runner but I'm not made for this. I'm seventeen years old and I've wanted to get on American Idol for longer than my own life, if that is possible. I have light natural purple hair and gray eyes. I normally do stand out amongst a crowd of people. At this exact moment I was standing out. My hair pulled up into a lazy ponytail, dark jeans a plain white tank top and runner sneakers. I knew I wasn't going to make it out alive, unless I could make it to this mysterious camp my father spoke of.

Well running for my life was not what I was going to do this summer but if I can get somewhere with my life, then I'll take the bait. My feet flew underneath me as I ran but the only thing I could think of was the monster behind me. As if my luck couldn't get any better, I slammed into a tree. I'm stupid aren't I? Slowing me down, the lovely monster (actually it's very ugly) was now hot on my heals now and all I could do was get up and run. Then I saw the little stream of sun coming up over the top of the trees. The only thought in my head was 'great, I'm dead'. I knew I was dead now. Then I saw them, young and old kids, walking around at the top of the hill. I sped up suddenly realizing how tired I was from my long run. I knew I couldn't stop yet. I had to get help. This time my life depended on it.

"Help!" I hollered with all of my lungs hoping beyond hope that someone had heard me.

My luck must have run out because I saw no one come my way to help me. I couldn't take this run anymore. My legs begged for me to stop and that's exactly what I did. I stopped and turned to face my death. The death I wondered what I did to deserve something this horrible. To my surprise I saw someone come out from the trees.

"Are you crazy? Stopping in front of monster is the most stupidest thing I've ever seen someone do." The person turned to me with sea green eyes.

"I'm tired; I mean you would be too if you ran all the way from Maine to Long Island, New York." I snapped out.

"Snappy much, I'm here to save you so just shut up and take it like a normal person should." He said looking right in my eyes; my instincts got me to turn away as fast as I could.

He surprised me by taking a pen out of his pocket and un-capping it. It turned into a sword which scared me more than anything else ever did. The man jumped up at the insane monster slicing him into smithereens. All I could say was 'eh?'

He turned and looked at me making me almost jump out of my skin.

"Percy Jackson. You?" This boy Percy asked.

"Rosalie Brooks. What did you just do? That was so cool." I couldn't help myself from asking.

"Come up to the camp with me and I'll tell you." He smiled as he spoke.

My mind was racing. I had no idea where he was taking me but it was most likely good, right? I mean he just saved me.

He brought me to a path, the path lead up to all of those people walking around. He led me right past them all. People were trying to climb a wall, fighting with each other and all sorts of crazy things that I would have never done. He led me straight to these guys playing a card game. Pinochle, I think that's what it's called. One guy was in a wheelchair while the other was seating in a chair with a diet coke in his hand. The guy with the diet coke looked at me.

"Great, another one." He grumbled sounding very annoyed.

"Another one, what do you mean?" I asked now scared of what he would tell me.

"Another pathetic little half-blood comes to help save the world. How wonderful. By the looks of it you look like one who will be just like Percy. Great, I will never get any peace in my life." The guy rambled on.

"A half-blood, I don't understand." I stuttered out.

"It means that you're not normal, that you are one of us, someone with un-human and un-normal powers. You're one the god's kids, here to train and defend. You won't be safe anywhere else but here. You only chance at a considerably normal life would be to live here. It's your only choice, unless you want to go out there and die." The boy named Percy spoke to me.

All I could do was stare at him horrified by what I was hearing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think, like it or not???? I do have to say it was a hard one to write and I mean it. I kept getting stuck at certain points. If anyone is confused. Percy is 18 years old and some additional information on Rosalie I will give to you very kindly. In jot form.

-Rosalie was born on October 31st.

- Her father did care for her, that's why he protected her so long that she actually lived to be 17 and un-noticed.

Um…..any other information you want to know just ask me….that's all I can think of right now….

Rate and Review, thanks!

OH AND I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OTHER CAMP HALF-BLOOD CHARTER, I ONLY OWN ROSALIE BROOKS AND THIS STORY PLOT……..I forgot to put this at the top……


	2. Chapter 2: Who am I?

Rosalie Brooks

Chapter 2: Who am I?

I still couldn't believe it. Here I was, in Hermes cabin. I knew nothing about who I was anymore. All I knew was that I was to wait to be claimed. Percy said he had an idea of who my mom was, but he wasn't allowed to tell me. He had a friend, Annabeth; she tended to get crazy if you pissed her off too much. Still on my fifth day here, I still didn't think I was meant to be here. Percy and Annabeth did their best to explain everything to me, but I just wasn't following. You see, I never studied Ancient Greece and I never took a liking to it so, they were having a pretty hard time getting me to believe I wasn't dead.

The person in the wheelchair, I soon realized was half horse, which I bet you, everyone the entire way back to Maine heard me scream. I know I annoyed a couple people from Aphrodite's cabin. All I have to say for myself is, good for them. They made fun of my purple hair. Oh man I killed them for that. I still am refusing to wear a stupid little orange shirt. My dad somehow managed to get all of my clothes here. So I still have a wide variety of clothes to wear before they make me wear an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Aphrodite's kids can't say anything about my wardrobe now. They soon discovered I was a bit tomboyish. Right now I'm chilling in a army printed short skirt with ½ length black leggings, a black tank top with tiny rips in it and my beloved flats. You can't say I'm simple, Can you?

Many people are interested in _my_ past for some odd reason. They just want to hear how I managed to get this far on my own like this. It wasn't easy, that's for sure. What they don't get is how I lived. Now, that there I myself don't get why they are asking me that. Should I have died? All I know is that I was left with my father, with a note. Explaining, I never got to that note myself though. I just told them I was a normal kid wanting a normal life and not wanting to be in some crazy camp. At least I speak the truth and I don't lie to them, even though they didn't need to give me such rude looks. Percy is still hanging out with me though. He's helping me a bit with fighting, since I have no experience at all. I'm a runner not a fighter! We have discovered that I am surprisingly skilled with archery, as for a sword, it may take some time. I'm still getting the feeling my life is about to change greatly.

I look at my hands wondering what I'm doing here; I'm not like these people am I? I'm completely different. I'M HUMAN! I'm not one of these creeps. Yeah that's right, let's just continue saying that in my head all day. Yeah, that should do. I'm not one of these creeps; I'm not one of these creeps. Now it's getting annoying. Am I talking to myself?

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" Percy asked coming up behind me.

"Absolutely nothing." I say walking off.

"You don't need to walk away you know." I hear him holler, so I look back. I was farther then I thought. He was running to catch up.

"How'd you do that? You were there one second then gone the next." His eyes were different looking this time. I had trouble looking at him straight and I felt light-headed.

"I don't know. I just walked. Percy why is everyone surprised I've lived this far?" I was far too curios and intent on hiding the dizziness.

"Oh, well, most half-bloods don't live past sixth grade. Well not in the human world anyways. You, being the age you are, are unusual to be found like this. For you to come to us is one more amazing thing. I'll never know how you made it will I?" He answered me with a question, like everyone does around here.

"Tactic, and no, you'll never know exactly how I made it." I walked away briskly to avoid questions.

"Tactic, what does that mean?" He was jogging up to me now.

"Will you leave me alone for a little bit please?" I felt like crying, I was so out of place, but no I couldn't cry. I promised myself when I was younger that I would never cry again.

_Flashback_

"Hey crybaby, what you doing out here crying again?!" A young boy mocked.

"Leave me alone!" A teary purple haired girl ran to the safety of the rocks.

"No, why should we leave a freak like you alone?" The little girl got up and ran before they could hurt her more. They took chase after her.

"Rosalie, the purple haired freak! The girl with crude eyes that cries a lot! The crybaby! Crybaby! Crybaby!" they all chanted as they tormented the running girl with rocks and sticks.

They hurt; they cut deep in Rosalie's flesh. The young version of Rosalie turned around to look at them, the eyes stayed crude. Reaching up she wiped away the tears and stared at them, a cool breeze flowed through the air, ruffling the young girl's dress.

"I will not cry! No matter what you do to me. I'M NOT A CRYBABY!" Rosalie screamed. The rocks and sticks hit her and she stood there un-moving.

_Present_

I will not cry. I haven't since that day. That was twelve years ago now. Percy was looking at me. Wondering why I spaced out so much. I felt like I did that day, bare. As if someone had come and stripped me bare. Almost like every part of me was exposed, like I had no secrets. Why did I feel like this? It's not like he knew anything about me, did he?

"Hey, Rosalie, you alright, you seem very spaced out or something? Then on the other hand you look as if you would kill me right know." He chuckled. "By the way, what's all this talk about Tactics?"

"Tactics, I used tactics to keep me alive. Not battle tactics, but survival. Me and my dad used to camp. He taught me how to survive in surreal environments. It's too complicated for you Percy."

July 17, 2011

** Rosalie's**

**Journal**

Why is Percy so Concerned? I mean I'm nothing special, well apparently I am here. I wish I had my life back, the one I knew. You know, meeting a god that could show me something different would be a good way to help explain all of this crap I've been thrown into. I have a feeling I'm about to hate my life greatly. I wonder, I read something on an online site once. It was posted by a guy named Chiron Folchart, an odd name. He posted something about his real life. It was scary; I thought it was some sort of joke. He said he spent ten years searching for someone and now that he found him, he had sent his daughter away, the main reason he was looking. It was scary because I read that the day after my father told me to go. Hmm, I'll just post

His post here, and then if I ever die, someone will know what I'm talking about.

_Chiron Folchart_: _I once had a life filled with pain and misery. Now my father is gone. I no longer need to worry, until I was given the task of searching out this guy. I found him too, but the main thing I was after was his Daughter. They were hidden by some Gods power. He is sending his daughter away to a place where I cannot go. Where I am feared for my name, I am not a kind person. I am feared because I have power. But Stephan is who I am after, him and his daughter, the one with the power that she does not know of. How could he keep her so close? I don't know, but I do know she'll have to leave eventually. Then she will be mine. I can turn her into the people who set me up to this. She will never live anything near normal again. She has an account on this forum. One of the best users, the one everyone loves on this site. I will do everything I can to stop her. If I stop her then nothing that should fall into place will. She will never fall in love with the ocean guy, she won't leave him and fall in love with the thief, and she won't let the worst feared Daity out. She won't be able to let Daity out so that Daity and Ray, my brother, can marry and have the child that destroys the world, the girl named Darkness of the Heart. The Lighter side of the Heart will never awaken because Darkness of the Heart will never be awakened. The world will live and not wither away to darkness. Shall I speak her name, never! Not on here, but I will get her and she will die!_

Creepy, it almost made me feel like he was talking about me. I sure hope he wasn't or else I'll be the start of the end of the world and that means, well I don't know what it means. Who is this guy anyways? He's freaky. Hmm someone's coming into the cabin. Don't get much privacy here now do we. Oh well the crappy privacy might change sooner or later.

Recorded into story by F.B.I New Work (All documents reserved and published in Rosalie's honor) every written and/or picture are all original typing by Rosalie Castellan. Story submitted anonymously in some parts.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" Some kid creped around me.

"To you, nothing important, at least." All I could do was scowl.

"Aw, don't be like that. It's crude, like your eyes." He smiled at me.

"Don't make a comment about my eyes" The growl came out instantly.

"Hey, you can't see that they are crude, that's weird. Girl you need to look in the mirror."

"I said nothing about my eyes not being crude." The growl came again, this time low in my throat.

"Hey then watch it, don't do anything hasty. We wouldn't want an accident would we?"

"No we wouldn't, so piss off and go get laid or something."

He'll learn to leave me alone sooner or later. As of right now, let's go to bed and listen to music. Let the lyrics take over, maybe do a bit of singing, if they get loud enough. Searching, searching for a song to listen to. Maybe this, maybe that. Music, it always calms me down, makes me see that I was acted up. Maybe Unfaithful, that one isn't bad but… Let's just listen to Better by Plumb.

_(I'll post the lyrics so that you all know the song.)_

_Better_

_By: Plumb_

_You live inside a dream_

_Everything tastes so sweet_

_As long as it agrees with how you feel_

_You're dancing in your sleep_

_Until all the eyes look at me_

_Awaken you anxieties_

_You're so afraid_

_So you try to break me_

_Yeah_

_Don't wanna care_

_I don't wanna hate_

_And I don't wanna see you fall too far away_

_All because of fear_

_Because when you're afraid you lash out at me_

_And you say all the things you would never say_

_And try to break me_

_But in the end_

_What leaves you broken?_

_In the end_

_Makes you better_

_Yeah_

_Your face looks so green_

_When the sun is shining differently_

_And you're standing the shade_

_Cause' face to face you're sweet_

_Like candy sticking to my teeth_

_But underneath so damaging_

_There is no strength in trying to break me_

_No_

_Don't wanna care_

_I don't wanna hate_

_And I don't wanna see you fall too far away_

_All because of fear_

_Because when you're afraid you lash out at me_

_And you say all the things you would never say_

_And try to break me_

_But in the end_

_What leaves you broken?_

_In the end_

_Makes you better_

_Yeah_

_I don't wanna hate_

_I don't wanna be broken_

_I don't wanna hate you_

_I don't wanna hate_

_I don't wanna hate you_

_Don't wanna care_

_I don't wanna hate_

_And I don't wanna see you fall too far away_

_All because of fear_

_Because when you're afraid you lash out at me_

_And you say all the things you would never say_

_And try to break me_

_But in the end_

_What leaves you broken?_

_In the end_

_Makes you better_

_Yeah_

(There)

I got interrupted somewhere around the second chorus, this time by Percy.

"What is it?" I looked at him, I was annoyed.

"Some red haired guy is here to see you."

"I know no one with red hair."

"Well he wants to speak to you and he's on camp grounds."

"Weird."

"Very."

"Okay then, getting awkward."

"Yeah, very, now can we go? He doesn't look nice. He is not the kind to wait and man can you tell."

"Okay then." I moved and left.

Making my way down the hill, I heard hooves. Looking behind me, I saw Chiron coming full charge to where Percy was leading me. He looked mad, so I followed; I was going that way anyway. I had to run just to keep up he was so fast. Of course he would be. He does have hooves, and four legs. Coming into sight of a red haired, wild eyed male, was actually very thrilling. The male looked at Chiron, with an odd look.

"Chiron." The man said.

"Chiron." Chiron said.

"This is odd, who's who?" I asked, even Percy looked dumb founded. Then again he always did.

"This is Chiron Folchart, an evil man." The Chiron I knew said.

"Chiron Folchart… NO WAY! I thought that was some kid playing some weird joke. Now this is Scary."

"A joke, I do not joke. I am the guy from the forum and you are the one I seek." He had a cold dark voice. It made me scared.

Took me some long to up date didn't it :P Sorry.

Any info any of you want, I will give, just ask.


End file.
